Kiss the Girl
by Mark of a Raven
Summary: A Zutara songfic to Kiss the Girl. Yeah Little Mermaid.


_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

I finally had her. The key to the Avatar. Funny thing was, my quest wasn't for the Avatar anymore. It was for my own father and sister. As my uncle and I made camp that night, I glanced over at the Waterbender. She was making dinner and something struck me. She didn't say much to me. Really, what was there to say? My people had killed her mother and had taken her father away from her to the war. It must have come as a shock for me to attack her, and then have a change of heart and join her cause. It shocked me, come to that. But as I watched my own beautiful element bath her in a golden light, I felt something tug. At first, I ignored it. But suddenly, as a smile quirked this lovely, full lips of hers as the Airbender said something to make her laugh, it hit me. I wanted to kiss those lips. I wanted to kiss them more then I'd ever wanted anything in my entire life.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)._

The next few days were incredibly awkward. If I accidentally touched her, I'd have to pull my hand back quick before I wrapped it around her waist and pulled her to my lips. I'd see the strange, almost hurt expression in her eyes and that stabbed me like daggers. But I was certain she didn't like me, barely trusted me. It became increasingly harder to look at her. And we sure as hell couldn't stay in the same place alone. __

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  


I thought the young Avatar had a thing for the Waterbender. And suddenly, I felt all the more desperate. I needed her for myself. I was so scared. So scared she'd be stolen away before I even got the chance to tell her how I feel. A rejection I could deal with. But never having a damn shot? I knew that would destroy me. Destroy me worse then any cold shoulder. Any icy glare.

_  
Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Then one day I went to take a bath in a nearby lake that I knew would be cold. Maybe it'd clear my thoughts enough. But damned if she hadn't already beaten me to it. Oblivious to my plight, she invited me down to bath with her. It was basically swimming, actually. We would be covered. I somehow convinced myself that everything would be ok. I could deal with this. But Katara was playful in her element. We got in a water fight. In those few moments, everything was ok. We were having fun, just splashing each other. We even touched. She tickled me, but I was stronger and got her back indefinitely. When I came back down to earth was when I had her trapped against the bank and I was holding her. I looked down at her and again, the insane desire spread through me. She stopped talking. She stared up at me and I tried to speak. She just looked at me. I bit my lip. _Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it,_ became my mantra. But as Katara refused to speak, and she was holding onto my upper arms, I found myself paralyzed. My only thought was the need to kiss, the inner self that told me not to.__

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.

I didn't want to look her in the eye. I knew it'd be a bad idea. I tried to focus anywhere but her beautiful, crystal blue gaze. I memorized her face doing that. Her darker skin that marked her as a powerful Water Tribe native. Her lovely, thick, black-brown hair fell in curly tresses around her shoulders. The way her nose gently sloped, the strength in her jaw hidden by such a pretty face. Her high cheekbones. I knew someone had to have already noticed that. How long did I have before she was inevitably taken by someone? She was going to get swept off her feet by a dashing young man and she'd be lost to me forever.__

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with that. It'd be so much worse then any rejection she could give. It would at least give me some peace knowing that she knew how I felt. I would pray every night that she thought about me. Smiled whenever she saw fire because she knew I was thinking about her. Or would she hate fire from then on? I felt an involuntary tremor rack my body. I could feel her looking at me with concern. I didn't know how much longer I could hide this---or even how much longer I wanted to. And suddenly, unbidden, memories of Jin came to mind. She had come to me the next day and taken my hand. She looked me straight in the eye and said, "There will come a day when you are crazy for a girl. She may not know it. But don't you _dare_ let the opportunity pass. _Kiss the girl, or you'll miss her_."

I knew at that instant what Jin said was true. I couldn't deal with missing Katara. And so, without a second's hesitation, I bent my head and kissed the girl. You know what the best part was?

She kissed me back without a second's hesitation.


End file.
